Highschool DxD and a Vampire
by mattyb123
Summary: What happens when Rias's peerage comes to Youkai for a field trip? Will new romances form? Will Issei and Tsukune fall out of love for someone new? Will the two harems kill each other? I don't know either, its in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: So I fixed the formatting for all my stories, hope you guys can enjoy it better now. And, thanks for all the help and support.**

High School DxD and a Vampire

Chapter 1

Young Tsukune Aono woke up to another morning at his wondrous school, Youkai Academy. The sleepy young human slowly got out of bed and walked over to his kitchen to begin his breakfast. While his food was cooking, he jumped into the shower and readied himself for another Monday at of school. He strolled out of the bathroom, ate his breakfast and began his short walk to the school grounds.

"Just another day in this scary place," the young man thought as he looked at the dead trees that enclosed his dormitory.

Well, Youkai isn't exactly an everyday school that this guy attends. Oh no, no, no. Tsukune goes to a school full of monsters disguised as humans. The poor kid lives in fear of being discovered and killed. But, he has managed to make a few friends. He smiled to himself when he thinks of the amazing girls he calls his best friends.

Tsukune was about halfway to the front gate when he heard a sweet voice behind him call his name, "Tsukune! Wait for me."

He turned around to see the gorgeous pink hair of the girl of his dreams, Moka Akashiya.

"Oh, hi Moka. How are you this morning?"

"Just wonderful Tsukune, I even had breakfast today so no need for me to suck your blood."

Oh wait, allow me to explain, Moka is a vampire and she enjoys sucking Tsukune's blood from time to time. Now, on with the story.

"Oh well that's a relief for me, but Moka you know I'd let you do it any day right?"

"Oh Tsukune you are the nicest boy ever!" The young girl hugged the man she loved and grabbed his hand, "Off to class now silly tehehe."

The two love birds made their way to the front gate, when they heard a loud scream.

"Pervert! Stay away from me!"

Tskune looked at Moka, "That sounded like…"

The two teens ran up to the front of the school where they saw their friend Kurumu. But, the odd part was the boy lying down unconscious in front of her, and he was bleeding.

"That will teach you to try and touch me, pervert!" She then stepped over the poor boy's body to try to hug her destined one.

"Yahoo! Tsukune! Did you miss me over the weekend?"

Kurumu jumped up and latched onto Tskune, pressing his face into her cleavage, where his face goes at least three times a day. Side note, Kurumu is a succubus who seduces men and makes them her slaves. But, in the strange case of Tsukune, she has declared he is to be her partner for life and is madly in love with him.

Tsukune was finally able to get his head free and take in a nice breath of air.

"Kurumu what happened? Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, not at all. This guy was just trying to get a bit too feely with me."

Tsukune looked over at the poor guy, half dead on the ground.

"You didn't have to kill him." Moka said, "You could've just told him you're already committed or something."

"Oh he isn't dead or anything. It's not like he's human." Then the three friends heard a girl scream.

They turned around to see a beautiful red haired girl in a different school uniform from theirs; run over to the boy.

"Issei! Issei! Are you alright?" The girl screamed at the boy, "Who did this to you?"

The boy named Issei slowly got up as two other girls approached the scene. One with short blue hair and one with long dark hair in a ponytail, both were very beautiful.

Issei turned and looked at Tsukune and his friends, "Oh it was nothing Rias. You don't need to worry about me."

The girl named Rias hugged him and kissed his cheek. The blue haired girl next to Rias pointed at Kurumu, "I believe it was that one prez."

Rias looked the succubus over, "She does have rather large breasts, I'm sure Issei couldn't resist."

Kurumu meanwhile became tired of getting stared down, "What exactly do you want?" She screamed at the three girls surrounding Issei.

"You hurt my adorable servant, you must pay." The red head said coldly.

"Your servant?!" The three Youkai kids asked.

"My name is Rias Gremory, from the house of Gremory, and these are my servants: Issei, Akeno, and Xenovia. And, since you have injured my favorite servant, you will pay. Akeno, if you would?"

The girl with the beautiful purple eyes and the sadistic smile opened her hand and allowed lighting to flash into it. She threw the yellow flash at Kurumu, who was fast enough to evade. She was still shaken by the explosion.

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes, "What are you people? Why are you attacking us?" Rias walked over to him and Moka, while Kurumu and Akeno fought to the death next to them.

She bent over close to his ear and whispered "Because we are devils."


	2. Chapter 2

High School DxD and a Vampire

Chapter 2

Tsukune slowly backed away from the beautiful red head. The girl simply smiled at the boy, "Oh no need to worry, we are not as bad as you think. Your friend just hurt my cute little Issei and I just couldn't have that."

Moka quickly wrapped her arms around Tsukune defensively. Rias however, had a very warm and friendly smile, "I promise we won't hurt you two, okay?"

Just as she spoke an ice shard flew past her head and cut a piece of her hair.

Tsukune and Moka knew exactly who it was and they looked into the trees to find their favorite snow woman, Mizore.

Rias was outraged, "Who did that?"

Issei ran to her side and took a defensive stance next to her, "Don't worry president." He said, "I'll protect you."

Rias just smiled at him, she looked like a girl in love. Her starring was interrupted when Xenovia and Akeno returned to her side. Kurumu ran up next to Tsukune and Moka, followed closely by Mizore, who jumped out of a tree. The six beautiful girls gave each other death stares, while the boys just looked confused.

Mizore screamed at Rias, "You got to close to my boyfriend! Your gonna pay."

Tsukune just sighed when he heard her refer to him as her boyfriend again.

Kurumu tried to defend the man she loved as well, "Sorry snow skank but you're not going to be the one defending my beloved Tsukune."

Rias just looked at the poor love struck girls with pity, "Akeno, Xenovia, deal with them please."

Akeno ran at Kurumu again and Xenovia pulled out her sword and charged at Mizore, who turned her hand into an ice sword. The four girls battled it out, not realizing the similar situations they were all in (relationship wise).

Xenovia swung at Mizore and she blocked it again and again. Kurumu swiped at Akeno with her claws, while Akeno shot lighting at her. All four girls didn't land a single hit.

After the fighting had gone on long enough, both Issei and Tsukune ran between the four girls and screamed for them stop the fighting.

"Xenovia, Akeno! Please stop, why are you even fighting?" Issei screamed.

"Because that blue haired whore hurt you Issei." Akeno replied with a look of sadness at the thought of her adorable junior getting hurt.

"I'm fine Akeno, I promise."

"I don't want this local swine to hurt my Issei; we still haven't made a baby." Xenovia screamed.

When Rias heard this she grabbed Issei's arm and pulled on him like a little girl holding onto a toy she wants. Akeno and Xenovia responded by running up and grabbing another part of Issei to put a claim on him.

Tsukune listened to their whole conversation and realized something; Issei is in the same situation as him. He walked over to the group of newcomers and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tsukune Aono and welcome to Youkai academy." Meanwhile, Tsukune's group of girls was not pleased with his choice.

"Tskune!" Kurumu shouted, "What are you doing talking to those girls. They tried to hurt us." Mizore and Kurumu were displeased, but Moka seemed okay.

"At least he is trying to be friendly." She said innocently.

Kurumu looked at her, "I don't think we need any more rivals."

Issei took Tsukune's hand and was happy to accept the warm welcome, "Hey man, I'm Issei and these are my friends: Rias, Xenovia, and Akeno. We just came to this school on a field trip for our club and we're going to be staying here awhile."

"Oh that sounds fun, would you like me to show you around campus?" Tsukune asked, hopeful to make friends with another guy.

"Sure, that would be great man." Issei responded. The two guys headed off into the school to learn about Issei's classes.

The girls however, were not very happy to be alone together but they tried to at least be nice for the sake of their boy's. Rias walked over and began to talk to Moka about what the school is like and to find out more about that Tsukune boy.

"Oh he is the most wonderful boy I've ever meet, I love him with all my heart." Moka said with an adorable blush on her perfect face.

Rias was intrigued by this boy, 'He didn't seem special.' She thought to herself. 'How does her have this much of an effect on these girls?'

Xenovia and Akeno followed their president's example and tried to make nice with Kurumu and Mizore.

"I'm very sorry about calling you a whore; I hope you understand I was just upset because you hurt my Issei." Akeno started.

Kurumu was a bit flustered, "Oh its fine, no big deal really. But, may I ask why he is your Issei? Are you two together?"

Mizore decided to join in as well, "It kind of looked to me like that Rias girl was closer to him. No offense."

Akeno and Xenovia exchanged a look, "Yes he is a bit closer to Rias than us, probably because she is our master and she has spent the most time with him."Xenovia started.

"He also likes her boobs more than ours." Akeno said, looking at her boobs with a frown.

Kurumu chuckled, "We know exactly how you feel, and Tsukune doesn't pay much attention to us either. Even though we have thrown ourselves at him for as long as I can remember. And I think you have lovely boobs Akeno."

Akeno and Xenovia smiled, happy to have met someone in a similar situation to theirs. "I heard you say you wanted him to make a baby with you?" Mizore asked looking at Xenovia.

"That's correct."

"Well I'm the same way with Tsukune, quite odd that we could meet people so similar to us huh?" The four girls smiled and enjoyed each other's company until the bell rang and they all went inside their new school.


	3. Chapter 3

High School DxD and a Vampire

Chapter 3

Issei and Tsukune walked into the school and ventured to the teachers' lounge to learn what class the newcomers were to be placed in. Tsukune knocked on the door and he and Issei were greeted by a fairly young looking woman with cat ears.

"Hello . This is Issei, he and his friends just transferred here and they need their classroom assignments." Tsukune said to the pretty, sweet, lady.

"Oh thank you so much Mr. Aono!" She screamed in reply. "I almost forgot about the new students arriving today. Well here are your papers young man…excuse me…young man?"

Issei was too busy staring at the cat woman's huge boobs to notice anything else. It wasn't until Tsukune pushed the papers into his hands that he snapped out of it.

"Oh…right! Sorry Miss, I kind of zoned out." smiled and went back into the teachers' lounge to finish grading papers.

Issei looked ever the new documents and smiled. "It looks like all of us are in the same class as you, Tsukune. How lucky is that?"

Tsukune was a bit startled by this chance arrangement. "Wow, really? That is pretty lucky."

While the boys were walking around the school and talking about all the fun things to do around the school (and Issei was looking at the girls), the members of their respective harems were on the hunt for them.

"Oh Tsukune! Where are you?" Mizore shouted.

She, Moka, and Kurumu were sitting outside their class, room 1-3, waiting for him.

"Hey Moka." Kurumu started, "Do you think these new girls will maybe…fall for Tsukune too?"

"That's crazy Kurumu!" Moka shouted back. "He already belongs to me anyway!"

When Moka said this she expected Kurumu to yell at her like she always does, but this time she just stood there and looked out the window with a blank face.

"Kurumu are you okay?" Mizore asked. "Normally you would have screamed at Moka for that."

"I'm not exactly sure. It's just…that Akeno girl…she's just like me in a way."

Mizore was puzzled, "What does that have to do with Tsukune?"

Kurumu sighed, "Maybe it made me realize that I can't have Tsukune. Seeing someone else in position made me realize how far away from him I really am."

When Kurumu finished Mizore kind of nodded and the two girls looked at a dumbfounded Moka.

"Kurumu…are…are you sure? You're not going to fight me anymore?"

Kurumu and Mizore exchanged a look and came to an understanding, "No, I don't think we are. Maybe it was really pointless all along."

Meanwhile, Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia were on the hunt for their perverted little Issei. "Oh were did he go, I really hope he didn't try to touch another girl and got beat up."Rias said in a worried voice.

Akeno and Xenovia just walked behind her in silence and every once and awhile looked at each other and shared a look similar to the one Mizore and Kurumu had.

Rias finally noticed their silence and turned around, even more worried than before. "Is something wrong with you two? Are you hurt? Are you scared for Issei too?"

Akeno looked at Rias with tears in her eyes. "Lady Rias, I think the two of us are done trying to be with Issei."

"What?!" Rias responded, "Why?"

"Well you see master." Xenovia started, "those two other girls we meet opened our eyes a bit. We now see how futile our attempt is to win over Issei is. He is obviously in love with you."

This shocked Rias more than anything ever has before. The red haired demon looked at her two slaves and began to cry, "You think he actually loves me? My Issei, he does love me?"

Akeno and Xenovia smiled at her and nodded. "Yes President and we will not intervene in your love any longer."

With this, the three girls continued their search for Issei and so Rias could express her true feelings to her beloved slave.

Issei and Tsukune eventually reached their class and were greeted by Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore.

"There you are!" Moka yelled with joy as she jumped onto Tsukune and hugged him.

The boy wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair and smiled, 'This is what love feels like.' He thought to himself. Their moment was interrupted when Kurumu tapped Tsukune on the shoulder.

"Um Tsukune…can Mizore and I speak with you?" Tsukune was a bit taken back; he had never seen this side of Kurumu before. She almost looked, scared. Mizore and Kurumu stood in front of Tsukune, each with sadness on their faces.

"Listen Tsukune." Mizore started, "The two of us have decided that we won't chase after to you anymore. We see now how stupid we were to ever think we could have to you in the first place." Kurumu turned away and started crying, and Tsukune was beyond speechless.

"But, Kurumu. Mizore. Did I do something wrong?" He asked, full of fear that his two best friends would hate him.

"No Tsukune, not at all." Kurumu said, tears still streaming down her face. "You were amazing. You just…loved someone else. That's all you ever did wrong."

Tsukune stood up and hugged the two girls for the longest time, while both of them thought, 'This is all I ever wanted. I wanted him to hold me like this.'

While Mizore and Kurumu were breaking the news to Tsukune, Moka and Issei were talking about what Issei's life use to be life.

"Well I use to be human, believe it or not. I ended up getting murdered and Rias brought me back as one of her slaves."

Strangely enough, this didn't seem to faze Moka (guess that's what happens when you grow up in the monster world).

"So you're all devils?" Moka asked, eager to learn more about her new friends.

"Yep, all of us. Well, expect Rias, she's a really high class devil."

"That's really cool!" Moka screamed, with aspirations in her eyes.

While the two were talking Issei heard the familiar voice of the girl he admired more than all the others. He saw her bright red hair, her huge, bouncing, boobs, and a face that any man would kill for.

"Oh Issei! I have really important news." Rias ran up and threw herself on him and held him. "My sweet, adorable, Issei."

She looked into his eyes and the two devils kissed. One of those kisses that you could remember forever. Every time you look at that person from now on, you'll remember that special kiss. When Rias finally released him, she poured her heart out to him.

"Issei I want to be with you. I want to be in a world where it's just you and me. Together forever and ever, just the two of us!" Issei looked into her eyes as they filled with tears of joy. Issei could barely speak after hearing the most beautiful girl he ever knew confess to him.

"Rias…I…I don't know what to say."

"Just be honest with me." She smiled and pressed her face into his chest.

"To be completely honest, everything I did, every fight I fought…it was all for you. Rias you're the most beautiful and astounding girl in the world. And I will do anything to show you how much I love you."

The two of them kissed again. Rias pulled back and smiled, 'I knew coming here wasn't a bad idea.' She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Highschool DxD and a Vampire

Chapter 4

While Rias and Issei stood in the hall discussing their now formal relationship, Akeno and Xenovia were traveling to the dormitory to find the rest of Rias's peerage. The two girls were just in front of the main doors when they heard a voice yell for them, "Hey Akeno, Xenovia, wait up!"

The two turned around to see their new friends Kurumu and Mizore walking toward them.

"Oh, hello Kurumu." Akeno replied, "Why aren't you two in class?"

"We aren't exactly in the mood today; we just had a pretty rough conversation with Tsukune."

The two devils eyed them curiously, "About what? Did something bad happen between you three?"

Kurumu started to tear up at the memory and Mizore put an arm around her, "We broke it off with him, we thought it be for the best."

Akeno and Xenovia looked at their two new friends and they could see how sad they really were.

"How about you two come with us and let us talk to our friend, then the four of us can ditch today?" Xenovia asked, completely willing to miss a day of school to help these two sad, lonely girls.

"You don't wanna miss your first day. Do you?" Kurumu asked.

"We promise, it will be fine. We just gotta inform lady Rias first and then it will be okay." So, Akeno sent a message to inform Rias of their plans, and the four girls walked off to the dormitory.

Meanwhile, Rias, Issei, Tsukune, and Moka all sat in their classroom waiting for this stressful day to be over. Rias had taken Kurumu's seat next to Moka and Issei had taken Mizore's in front of Tsukune.

Moka leaned over to Rias and whispered to her, "So why exactly are you all here? Not to be rude but, nothing much goes on here aside from normal high school stuff."

"Well we came here on orders from my big brother, who is one of the demon lords." Rias began, "He wanted us to see what it's like to live among other monsters for awhile. And if we like it, he wants us to stay."

Tsukune lend back, "I think you'll fit in perfectly here Rias." He said with a smile.

Rias blushed, "Oh thank you Tsukune, that's very kind." And it was true, her, Akeno, and Xenovia were fitting in perfectly. They already had all the guys drooling over them just like Kurumu and Moka did.

The bell rang for lunch and the four new friends were preparing to leave, when Rias got a message from Akeno.

She giggled to herself, "It seems Akeno and Xenovia are indeed fitting in quite well. They are skipping today with some of your friends Tsukune." Tsukune smiled, but he still felt a twang of guilt.

'Is it my fault that they don't want to be in school today? Are they even going to talk to me again?' He thought and started to frown. Issei noticed the change in Tsukune's expression and put his arm around him.

"Listen man, those girls made their own choice. You're not to blame at all. Now let's go get some lunch, Rias hasn't let me eat all day." He smiled at his master and the four of them walked down to the cafeteria, acting like they'd been friends since the beginning.

Kurumu and Mizore had finally arrived at Akeno and Xenovia's room.

Akeno knocked on the door, "Koneko, Asia, were coming in." She opened the door, and Kurumu and Mizore gapped at how large their room was. They had a large king sized bed in one corner, and they could see two more bedrooms off to the right. There were two large desks off to the left, and they flanked the door to the kitchen. They had posters all over the place and clothes were scattered everywhere. It already looked like a highschooler's room.

Then the four girls looked at the two female figures sitting on the bed in front of them. One was a beautiful blonde with pretty green eyes, and the other had silvery, white hair and amber colored eyes.

Akeno walked in and introduced the two, "Mizore, Kurumu I'd like you to meet Asia and Koneko. They are also members of Rias's little group." Kurumu and Mizore smiled and waved at the two.

"Oh hello, it's so nice to meet new people." The little blonde girl, named Asia, exclaimed as she ran over to the two girls and hugged them.

Koneko simply waved, "Sup." Is all she said.

"Don't mind her. She's more of the strong silent type." Xenovia said. Akeno told the girls that President Rias had finally found their classroom and that they were to report there after lunch.

"We'll see you two later. It was lovely meeting you." Asia exclaimed as the two left the room.

Xenovia fell back on the bed and Akeno took a seat in the desk chair.

"Please make yourselves at home. You can change into more comfortable clothes if you'd like." Xenovia had already stripped down to a tank top and shorts. The Youkai girls started to take off their uniform tops, and Akeno went into the kitchen to get drinks. Mizore sat on the bed next to Xenovia and Kurumu laid out on the floor. They all sat in silence, smiling at each other, until Akeno came in with the drinks.

"Sorry, all we have so far is diet coke. Hopefully that's okay." Akeno smiled and handed all the girls drinks.

"Thank you so much Akeno." Kurumu said and smiled back at her.

"You two have been so sweet to us. I feel really bad that I was ready to kill you earlier." Mizore said and all the girls laughed. Then they started having normal slumber party girl talk. They talked about shoes and outfits. And they were all trying on Akeno's massive collection of designer clothes.

"My god Kurumu, look at this!" Mizore said while she pointed at Akeno's boobs. "They're almost as big as yours!"

Kurumu smirked, "No way! Challenge accepted." She screamed and she stripped down to her underwear just like Akeno.

Akeno giggled, "You're so silly Kurumu." She said as she walked up to the girl and started to look over her figure. Both girls grabbed a handful of the other's boobs and Xenovia and Mizore watched in anticipation of the outcome.

Kurumu's face fell, "Now way, there's no way. They can't be!"

"What's wrong Kurumu?" Mizore asked.

"They're the same size." The other three girls laughed and fell on the floor.

Akeno looked up at Kurumu, "Don't worry babe, you still have a great body."

Kurumu blushed, "You really think so?" Xenovia and Akeno looked at each other and nodded.

"Yep and Mizore does to." Xenovia said as she walked over and grabbed Mizore's hands.

"Thanks Xenovia, that's nice of you haha."

All the girls started laughing, but Kurumu tripped and fell, which pushed Mizore onto and Xenovia. When all the girls opened their eyes, Mizore's cold lips were pressed against Xenovia's.


	5. Chapter 5

Highschool DxD and a Vampire

Chapter 5

The four girls froze and starred at each other in awe of what just happened. Mizore slowly pulled her head back and looked at Xenovia terrified of her coming reaction. The two girls just looked into each other's eyes and waited for the other make a move, a thousand thoughts racing through their heads. At last something clicked in Mizore's head and she blushed.

"Sorry about that Xenovia." Mizore chocked out.

When Xenovia looked up at her face to respond, she saw how beautiful Mizore was. She was laying on top of her blushing and smiling, and it actually felt nice her.

"Oh it's okay…" she started, "It was just some accident."

"Yep, totally just some accident." Mizore responded.

However, on the inside she was conflicted. She had just stopped her "relationship" with Tsukune and this kiss was…special to her.

Akeno and Kurumu reached down and helped the two girls up. All of them were happy that the situation didn't get too awkward and they all sat back down to relax some more. The hours started to fly by while they watched TV, shared secrets, and basically became best friends in a day. However, at about 5:00 the girls heard a knock on the door.

Akeno ran over and opened it to let Rias and Issei into the room. Mizore and Kurumu didn't know what else to do, so they sat on the bed and waved.

"Hey Issei, hello Rias, how are you two?" Kurumu started.

"We are fantastic; thank you for keeping my servants occupied today you two." Rias responded with a smile.

"Oh please, it was totally our pleasure. We had tons of fun, right Akeno." Kurumu winked at her and the two girls smiled at each other. In the middle of their wordless conversation, Issei interrupted them.

"Mizore, Kurumu, I think Tsukune was searching for you two." The two girls were surprised to say the least.

'Why would he even wanna talk to us?' Mizore thought as her and Kurumu shared a nod.

"Well then I suppose we should be leaving, thanks for helping us out Akeno, Xenovia." Kurumu said.

The four girls smiled, "Please it was our pleasure." Mizore and Kurumu started to leave, when Xenovia grabbed Mizore's arm.

"Mizore, do you mind if we talk real quick, in private?" Mizore looked at Kurumu who nodded.

"I'll go tell Tsukune you got held up."

"Thanks Kurumu, you always know just what to do."

Kurumu laughed, "Sure thing Snow Woman."

Mizore and Xenovia stood at the end of the hallway next to the staircase.

"Mizore I want to talk about what happened when we fell, that kiss…" Mizore blushed at the memory.

She had actually enjoyed it, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"What about it Xenovia?" Xenovia crossed her legs, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and blushed, a pose that Mizore takes very often, especially when talking to Tsukune.

"Well, can I be honest with you Mizore?"

"Of course Xenovia, we aren't all that different you know."

"Yes I've noticed this as well. And…about the kiss…I feel like I…enjoyed it." She turned her head away embarrassed. Mizore reached into her pockets and interlocked with both of her hands as she leaned in close to her.

'Why am I doing this, I feel like I've lost control. I just want that feeling again.' Mizore said to herself.

"Don't worry Xenovia, I enjoyed it too." They both blushed and looked into each other's eyes again. They had just given up on boys that they were head over heels for, this seemed okay to them.

Mizore leaned in closer and Xenovia closed the distance with her lips and they meet Mizore's at the end of the gap. It was a simple kiss at first, but Xenovia pushed Mizore against the wall and started to be more passionate. Neither of them had kissed this way before and they just had to let their instincts take over. They stood in the hall kissing passionately for about five minutes before Xenovia pulled back.

"Is this really okay? I mean don't we both want children?" Mizore looked down; her mind was in a sea of doubt.

"I'm not sure Xenovia…it feels right to me though." Xenovia blushed and smiled.

"Then it can't really be that bad." Xenovia kissed her one more time and got off her.

"Well then I suppose you should really be getting after Kurumu and Tsukune."

Mizore blushed, "Yeah, thanks babe." She started running down the stairs.

'Babe? Why did I say that?'

Meanwhile, Kurumu had finally found to Tsukune waiting for her next to a tree near the boy's dormitory entrance.

"Yahoo! Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she ran up next to him. She leaned against the tree next to him.

"What did you need Tsukune?"

Tsukune still felt awful and he could barley face this beautiful girl who had once loved him.

"Listen Kurumu, I feel awful about what happened between us today. I just hope you're okay." Kurumu just giggled and wrapped her arms around his arm and snuggled up to him.

"Tsukune, I'm perfectly fine. And, as long as my destined one is happy then I'll be okay. But remember this, I'll always love you Tsukune." Tsukune blushed and hugged Kurumu, and then he started to cry.

"I'm so so sorry Kurumu. I should have treated you better. You were always my friend too, not just Moka." Kurumu smiled and hugged him back.

"Tsukune, you did nothing wrong. And the fact that you finally told me that means the world to me. Now you go upstairs, cheer up, and go to bed."

"Sure thing Kurumu, can you tell Mizore this to?"

"Of course Tsukune, anything you need my love." Then he let go of her and started making his way up the stairs. He turned around and saw her still standing by the tree. She was crying.

'He looked back this time, maybe something is gonna change. No, I can't think like that…just enjoy this moment and move on Kurumu.' She smiled as she watched her destine one walk away and she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Kurumu started walking back to the girl's dormitory before she heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Excuse me Kurumu would you mind coming over here." She saw a figure with a long ponytail standing by a tree next to the girl's dormitory entrance.

"Akeno, is that you?" She asked the hidden figure.

"Yes it is my little succubus friend, how are you?" Akeno said and as Kurumu walked closer to her she could her a different tone in her voice. It seemed sadder.

"I'm great, just had a nice talk with Tsukune. Why are you out her Akeno?" Akeno blushed and looked down at her feet as she kicked up some dirt around her.

"Well Kurumu I wanted to ask you something." Kurumu was intrigued.

"What is it?" Akeno stepped forward and put her hands on Kurumu's shoulders and Kurumu noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Kurumu I had to give up on my precious Issei today. I loved him so very much and I didn't even get to tell him how much I loved him. Rias broke the news to him on the way home from class today. It's not fair, I wanted him to pick me so badly…" Kurumu could really relate to this poor girl's story, the same thing had happened to her today.

"Akeno I promise you'll be okay. We just have to get through this and I'll help you as best I can." Kurumu reached up with her hand, that she covered with her hoddie sleeve, and wiped away Akeno's tears.

"Thank you so much Kurumu." Akeno smiled at her as the two girls hugged each other tightly.

Both of them were in pain and just wanted someone to love them. As Kurumu pulled back she looked into Akeno's eyes the way she did Tsukune's and something just clicked in her brain.

"Akeno, when Mizore kissed Xenovia what did you think?" Akeno understood immediately and moved in closer to Kurumu and kissed her.

'Tsukune, I'm sorry.' Was all she thought, before she gave into the kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Highschool DxD and a Vampire

Chapter 6

Kurumu sat against the tree and looked out across the courtyard as she walked Akeno walk back to the door room. She sighed as she tilted her head back and looked up the stars.

'What am I doing?' she thought.

She and Akeno had spent the last twenty minutes kissing and talking about relationship and crying together. The had finally started to feel better and Akeno decided to go home. But, now that they were separated they began to feel sad again.

"What am I supposed to do?" she screamed at the sky.

"Kurumu, why are you still out here?" Kurumu turned around quickly to see her favorite snow woman standing behind the tree.

"Oh Mizore, I was just thinking." Mizore walked over and sat next to her friend.

"You can't fool me Kurumu, tell me what's wrong." Kurumu started to cry again and she threw herself into Mizore's arm. The two girls hugged each other while Kurumu started to explain what had happened after they left Akeno's room.

"I found Tsukune and we finally got to talk alone and uninterrupted. He told me that he was sorry and that I really was his friend all along. He feels so bad for hurting us and we should feel better." Mizore smiled as she thought about her little Tsukune admitting he really did love her.

'I love you too Tsukune.' She thought.

Mizore and Kurumu sat by the tree for a few more minutes until Kurumu got herself under control again.

"So why are you still out here Kurumu?" Mizore questioned. "Shouldn't you have just come back to your room?"

"Well on my way back I meet with Akeno by this tree and we started talking." Kurumu actually cracked a smile and blushed when she thought about her private talk with the beautiful demon girl.

"The two of us were both crying about the same thing, giving up on love. And we even…kissed." Kurumu flinched as she awaited Mizore's reaction to this sudden information. Mizore, however, just giggled and smiled at her succubus friend.

"You too? Thought I was the only one who started kissing girls." Kurumu's mouth fell open.

"You too, who, When?" Mizore laughed at her poor confused friend, Kurumu was beautiful but not all that smart.

"When Xenovia and I went to talk alone silly." She pushed Kurumu's face away from her lovingly and stood up.

"Now let's go back inside."

Akeno, Xenovia, Rias, and the rest of their group sat in their room, awaiting their dinner. Akeno was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling while Xenovia and Rias sat on the edge of the bed and watched TV. Asia and Koneko were both doing some school work in their rooms. And poor little Issei was in the kitchen, slaving over the stove.

"I hope Rias and the others like my soup." He told himself as he smiled. The thought of pleasing Rias was so appealing to him.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful, my little Issei." Rias purred in his ear. Issei looked over his shoulder and saw Rias's beautiful, light blue eyes staring at him. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto her favorite pawn.

"Rias, I never got to ask you," Issei began, "why did you leave Kiba and Gasper behind?" Rias grinned at him; she had been waiting for this question.

"Because silly, I just wanted it to be you, me, and the girls for awhile. You like that, don't you?" Issei smiled perversely as he fantasized about the scenarios he could end up in this setting.

"Thank you so much Rias, your always thinking about me aren't you?" She spun him around and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Of course I am Issei. I love you of course." Rias gave him a quick little kiss and then walked back into the main room as Issei turned back to his soup, blushing.

Akeno, however, wasn't resting so easily. She was still upset about how things ended with her Issei, and now she had to think about how she felt with Kurumu.

'I really did enjoy it.' She thought. 'But is it okay?' She rolled back and forth on the living room bed and tried to steady her thoughts.

Xenovia started to worry, 'Akeno is normally so calm and giggly, what's wrong with her?' She lied back on the bed at Akeno's feet and poked her legs. Akeno sat up and looked down at Xenovia as she starred up at her.

"What's wrong Akeno? You're not as happy as you normally are." "Xenovia, do you think its fair we had to give up on Issei for Rias's sake. I love her to death but…I wanted to be Issei's girlfriend…I wanted him to love me and me alone." Akeno started to tear up again and Xenovia patted her knee and smiled at her to make her happy again.

"Hey Xenovia, what did you think of Kurumu?" Xenovia was startled by the quick question.

"Where did that come from? Well I thought she was fairly sweet, very attractive, and she seemed a lot like you Akeno." Akeno put her chin on her knees and smiled.

"Yeah, she is isn't she."

Xenovia was puzzled, "What's wrong Akeno? What does this have to do with Kurumu?"

"I need to go find Kurumu and talk to her." And with that, Akeno stood up and walked back into her room.

'What is up with that girl?' Xenovia thought. Then she looked up and saw lady Rias walk back to the bed.

"Where is Akeno going Xenovia?" She started.

"I'm not too sure, she is acting a bit strange now."

Rias sighed, "Is it my fault Xenovia? Did I upset you two by taking Issei so quickly?"

Xenovia bit her lip, "Well Akeno did kinda want to tell Issei how she felt herself." Rias sat down next to her and brought her hands to her face.

"I should have thought about how you two would have felt. I'm so stupid!" Xenovia put her hand on her Presidents shoulder.

"Don't worry Rias we will get through this. Apparently her and that Kurumu girl have become really nice friends. So at least that is getting her through it right now." Rias looked up and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Then the two girls turned as they heard Issei call for dinner.

"Soups on girls!" He called throughout the apartment.

Asia ran out of her room and grabbed onto Issei as he placed the pot on the table.

"Oh thank you so much Issei! I'm starving."

"Sure thing Asia." He smiled and patted her head as all of the girls, except Akeno, sat down to eat with him.

"I really am the Harem King.' He thought, as he gave himself a self-five and sat down.

Kurumu sat alone in her room and busied herself by starring out the window and thinking about how her life with Tsukune was supposed to be.

'We were supposed to fall in love and get married and have kids and love each other.' She thought.

'Why did Moka have to get in the way? It's not fair, why didn't he pick me?' She started to tear up again but then she shook her head and wiped the tears away.

'No I can't think like that. Moka is my friend and if she and Tsukune are both happy then I'm content.' she thought, then nodded to herself.

She stood up and walked over to her dresser to get her PJ's. She put on a white blouse and no bottoms, and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She had just finished brushing when she saw a bright flash out of the corner of her eye.

"What's that?" She squealed.

She ran to the window by her bed and saw the beautiful figure of Akeno standing on the window sill with her ponytail blowing in the breeze. She had on a white tank top and bloomers and she must have been freezing out on the ledge. Kurumu immediately opened the window.

Akeno, what's wrong? Did something happen in your room?" She just smiled as she walked down into Kurumu's room.

"No Kurumu, I just had to see you one more time." As she said this, she pushed Kurumu back onto her bed and landed on top of her.

"Kurumu, I need you in my life. I can't get you out of my head and I want to be with you." Kurumu was awe struck.

"Akeno…what do you mean…" She was cut off as Akeno pressed the two girl's lips together.


End file.
